


那些隻言片語

by molly31203



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Hour
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M, xover, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Lyon以為他的結局就在那了，渾身是血地倒下。</p><p>但他的故事還沒有結束，一個叫M的女人替他開啟了新的章節。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是007 Xover The Hour(BBC影集)的同人文。
> 
> 是很久以前寫的，最近翻到想說乾脆把這篇放出來好了........那時候才剛看了一點點The Hour，所以故事裡可能有些跟影集出入的bug希望不要介意....
> 
> 警告：Bel跟Freddie之間的感情還是有的，而他沒有那麼快就喜歡上Bond——我覺得這樣比較合理，畢竟他喜歡Bel如此久。
> 
> 如果你能接受的話就請看下去吧。

他活了下來。

原本以為這就是結局了——渾身是傷地倒在地上，他再也見不到「Moneypenny」，而像自己孩子般的新聞節目終將落入別人手裡。

這就是了，一個好奇心過重的BBC記者的故事來到結局。

但他的故事還沒有結束。

當他再次醒來的時候，他躺在一間不知名的醫院，接著他被帶去見一位滿頭白髮、看起來兇巴巴的女士。

M，那位女士就是M，MI6的首領，救他一命的人。她邀請他加入這個屬於國家黑暗的組織並保障他的性命。

不過真正讓他放棄再見到Bel、放棄他的人生、放棄Freddie Lyon這個身份的原因，並不是他的生命得到保障，生活品質可以得到一定的提升。

是來自M的一個保證。

保證MI6將從此不再插手BBC的節目The Hour，以及其任何一名員工的事情。

他們不再危害他的寶貝節目，也不會去傷害Bel。

於是他的一切就此埋葬於黑暗，從此開始一個字母代表了自己的身份，之後MI6的一場爆炸讓他快速升遷成為軍需部的長官，他的工作內容、生活及狀況沒有多大的改變——他仍然要測試主要提供給特工的裝備、駭進敏感機關並防禦來自各方的攻擊，變得比較不同的地方在於他開始需要參加MI6裡的幾場會議。

大部份的狀況沒有改變，他仍然趁閒暇時瞥幾眼The Hour，那依舊勇敢撥報敏感時事的新聞節目，儘管他熟悉的人一一離開了這個節目。

M的安排下他將和007，MI6的王牌特工見面，實際上他挺懷疑這名特工是否還有能力出勤，鑿於他傷痕累累的紀錄。無論如何他聽從M的要求，還特意安排見面於國家美術館，因為他知道Bel每個禮拜都會出現在那裡。

他提早兩個小時抵達，只會了看Bel一眼。Bel看起來又比過去憔悴，臉上卻又洋溢某種說不出的幸福感，她跟Hector（是的，他們兩個終究是在一起了。）的孩子還太小，還不懂欣賞藝術，他們在畫廊裡興奮地嬉戲。看著Bel手忙腳亂的樣子，他忍不住翹起嘴角。

天知道他有多想走近他們，想去打招呼，像以前一樣跟Bel相處。

他已經不是那個BBC的小記者了，他只是Q。只是MI6的Q。他的職責是保護他手下的每個特工安全。

在Bel跟她的孩子消失在眼前後，Q才轉身走向那名看起來極為落魄的00特工。

 

 

 

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

_ 我不如你勇敢，我想寫信告訴你我也會過去。我會搭上飛機，立刻飛到你那裡，我真想這個做。但我不能，並不是因為我不愛你。我愛你，Freddie Lyon，但你根本收不到這封信。因為我不會把它寄出。 _

_ 我是個懦夫，Freddie，但你不是。所以，我將我的祈禱送向你所在的遠方。只希望不管怎麼樣，你會知道要回來。請一定要回來，現在，馬上，也許你的勇敢也會讓我勇敢起來。一定要回來，然後我也會跟著你躍出那一步。 _


	2. Chapter 2

「他要去找M，」耳機裡Bond說出的話讓Q Branch的人全部感到不安，「Q，快通知M。」

Q照做了，照做的同時他心裡充滿的不甘心——Not such a clever boy. Silva猜到Q的存在，猜到他急於想在Bond、M面前表現自己，他的大意被Silva算進在計畫裡，他成了Silva大計劃裡的一個幫凶。

他快速地傳訊息給Tanner，同時他也用一個加密的方式傳了一封簡訊給人正在質詢會外頭的Bel——她跟許多記者一樣正在那裡等著MI6首領被質詢的大新聞，她會被捲入Silva的陰謀，她會有危險。

「Bond，轉進那個房間，」Q轉向那台連上大螢幕的電腦，一部分的注意力集中發送訊息的電腦，沒有回應，「Silva進去了。」

螢幕中的Bond推開那扇門，他們追到了Silva，而Silva炸掉地道，讓一台列車墜落。

他們失去先機。M沒有離開，Bel也是。而穿著警服的Silva已經要到了。

M在質詢議會上的致詞從一個手下的電腦中傳來，Tanner跟M都還在那裡，即使收到Q的訊息依舊在那邊，Bond開始在倫敦街道上奔跑，Q——Freddie Lyon則是感受到前所未有的恐懼。

** Bel。 **

** Bel、Bel—— **

他拿起他的私人手機，也不管自己的號碼是否有蔽屏，他按下Bel的手機號碼。

電話還沒有接通，質詢議會上響起了槍響。Silva到了，他先開槍打中了Mallory，接著是好幾名警官，Q感覺像有個人正把他肺部的所有空氣都擠出來，他睜大眼睛仔細看著螢幕上的槍戰，但他沒有看到熟悉的人影。

Bel不在這裡，Bond在她準備衝進傳出槍聲的會議室前被他送了出去——這讓Bel對金髮男人感到生氣，卻使Q鬆了一口氣，由衷的感謝007。

接著一切開始好轉，就像Moneypenny跟他說的——儘管如此混帳，James Bond總會為MI6帶來一絲曙光。他成功的將M帶出去，接著開始開往跟MI6臨時基地完全相反的地方。

「Bond，你要去哪裡？」

「我需要你偽造一條假的道路引Silva，你做得到嗎？」

「我想這不是個正式、合法的要求？」Q舉起自己的茶杯，他這時候真心希望自己杯子裡的是能麻痺他神經的東西，「So much for my promising career.」

但Q還是幫了Bond，就當作是拯救Bel的回禮——包含那台車庫裡的阿斯頓馬丁。

這是為了Bel，Q在心裡重複這句話。

 

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

_ MI6的案件讓各個新聞台樂翻天，在門外等著質詢議會結果的我忍不住幻想你聽到這件新聞的表情，你總是那麼狂妄，總是那麼混帳。但我就是愛你這點。 _

_ 在任何一個人可以拿到頭條新聞前議會裡傳來了槍響——看，我想你這時笑容已經裂到耳邊了，我就知道你會這樣對政府幸災樂禍。 _

_ 大部份的記者都跑掉了，而我做了跟他們相反的動作，我跑向議會廳想推開門，可是我被阻止了。 _

_ 那是真的007，Freddie，真的007。（我還是得重申，你當然很帥、很迷人，但，007！）他穿著得體的手製西裝，金髮藍眼，他擋下我接著讓保全人員把我護送出去，沒有人知道他是誰，之後我怎麼查也查不到他的身份。 _

_ 天啊，Freddie，我真希望你也在那裡，跟我一起目睹那一個人，目睹我們的偶像。 _


	3. Chapter 3

「下午四點，頭等艙，直飛東京的飛機。」

Mallory——如今是M的他將信封擺在Q的面前，他們兩個就像一個大學生跟校長，而他就真的像是被懲戒的大學生一樣臭著臉走出M的辦公室，外頭的Moneypenny對他露出同情的表情。

「抱歉我這次無法幫你代勞。」

Moneypenny指了指眼前山堆一般的文件，Q露出理解的表情——至少他覺得是理解的表情啦，儘管Moneypenny看起來更內疚。

Q討厭這種事情。

他討厭坐飛機、討厭被派來到外場協助特工——特別這個特工還是007，Skyfall的事情還造成了他跟Bond之間一道不能忽視的鴻溝——讓Q更討厭的是，唯有在有用處的時候MI6才會讓他暫時的恢復身份，讓他變回成為Freddie Lyon。

他再次變回了那個記者，以採訪新聞的名義前往日本，而實際上他是去幫助Bond。

Mallory是一個彬彬有禮，比上任M更加無情的人——別搞錯，這並不是壞事。至少以他所處的位子來說。他調閱了Q的資料，知道了他的過去，他的能力以及曾經身為記者的身份。於是他決定臨時分發給Q到日本，要從Bond擒獲的一名男人口中套出他們需要的消息。

他吞了足夠的劑量讓他撐過整段不舒適的飛程來到日本，接著在非拜訪時間（那時候街道上只剩下少數的計程車）到東京最高級的一間飯店，敲了敲最高樓層的一間頂級套房。

門小心地拉開，Bond那雙藍色的眼睛從門縫透出和他的綠眼對視。他的一隻手握著他發明的PPK警慎地藏在背後。

「Q？」Bond聽起來頗為驚訝。

「007，」Q聲音冷靜但掩不住倦怠，他已經搭了超出他以往幾十年份的飛行時數，而且現在是凌晨四點，「May I？」

Bond讓Q走了進來，當Q看見床上的幾件女性服飾和浴室傳來的水聲。

「我想我該提醒你，在任務還沒完成前，不要過分縱慾？」

Bond聳聳肩。

「讓他鬆口只是時間的問題，沒什麼必要緊張。」

「這對M——Mallory來說顯然是個很需要擔心的問題。」Q推了推眼鏡，「他在哪裡？」

藍眼鏡睨著Q，他能很清楚地從那雙眼睛裡感覺到一絲對他的輕視，但令他出乎意料的，沒有不信任，「Mallory認為一個內勤能比外勤做更好的拷問？」

「Mallory認為Q Branch的領導人，你的軍需官有那個能力。」Q不耐煩的回答，他的太陽穴正痛苦的跳動，他想趕快完成任務然後倒在床上再也不要醒來，「我想你不會希望我們吵到浴室的那位女性出來，那可是會很尷尬的。」

Bond沈默片刻，接著他走到客房的另一個門——這是一個有兩間浴室的大客房。

「來打個賭？」在Q踏進浴室的瞬間Bond開口，「我打賭你不能在二十分鐘之內套出消息。」

Q挑眉，「如果我贏了呢？」

「我保證接下來的十次任務會『完整』帶回裝備，還有四個月的紅茶、午餐跟晚餐？」

「成交。」

Q微笑，接著踏入浴室，當他看見那位被矇住眼又封住嘴，渾身是傷（大部份都是Bond的傑作）的男人，他唯一的感覺是——Bond替他省了許多功夫。

最後他用了不到一半的時間套出所有需要的東西。

 

 

 

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

_ 在那之後已經過了好幾年，Freddie。你就這樣人間蒸發。就像童話故事中的那些角色，像小王子那樣孤單寂寞的消失了。 _

_ 我不知道為什麼我還要寫信給你，但我想我心底的某處仍然相信你還在世界上的某處，大肆的宣揚你的理念，有人會嘲笑你而有人會認同，不管哪一個你都會露出一貫的笑容。 _

_ 所以我想當你聽到我跟Hector同居，甚至收養了孩子你也會依舊的微笑——別搞錯，我們沒有真的在一起，只是為了停止那些風聲，而且我們都把彼此當作好的朋友。 _

_ The Hour已經徹底地變質，並不是因為有任何間諜、不是因為有什麼至高無上的隱形力量插手，是因為沒有你，Freddie Lyon，因為沒有你，整個節目已經變了，這個節目的創始人，我們一個個朋友都離開這個節目。 _

_ 我再次見到Camille，再一次工作的旅程上，她沒有再結婚，但她展開了一個新的、充滿冒險的人生。 _

_ 我想每個與你相遇的人都是如此，Hector、Lix、Randall，還有我，因為你給了我們勇氣，給了我們可以稱之為希望的東西。 _

_ 即使理智告訴我你已經不存在在這個世界上了，我仍然拒絕相信。理智太過愚蠢了，我選擇相信你還在這個世界上的某處，而當你回來的時候，我會直直奔向你、擁抱你，只要你回來。 _

 


	4. Chapter 4

「你在看什麼？」

背後突然響起的聲音嚇到Q，他警戒的繃緊身子，怒視著身後的不速之客——那個神出鬼沒的007。從日本那次任務之後，Bond對Q的態度明顯改變，對Q充滿好奇。

「你從來不敲門嗎？」Q瞪他，他明明把辦公室的門上鎖了啊？

「只有我要入侵或搶劫人家的時候我才會敲門。」Bond看似頗無辜的說著，他戳了戳Q播著新聞的平板，天知道為什麼Q可以容忍他碰自己的所有物，「所以，看新聞節目？」

「隨便播的。」Q關起螢幕，他把平板收進抽屜，「我想你不會只是來跟我寒暄的。白俄羅斯的女孩們如何？」

「一個個楚楚動人，但，不足以吸引我叛國。」Bond開玩笑地說著，他交出自己的武器，裝備的狀況讓Q忍不住嘆氣，不過這是Bond表現比較好的一次。

「填好這個表格，」Q遞給他，那是裝備毀損的報告，「請在下午之前——Bond！」

Q的眼前一陣模糊，他感覺自己鼻梁上少了一份令他安心的重量——他在模糊之間看見自己的眼鏡落入Bond手裡，而這位討人厭的特工竟然露出失望的表情。

「這只是一副普通的近視眼鏡？」

「廢話，你期待它會爆炸嗎？」

Q搶回自己的眼鏡並狠狠地往Bond身上揍了幾拳，他知道這對Bond沒什麼影響，但至少他心裡舒適一些。

「你知道，這很不公平。你知道MI6所有人的身份跟經歷，可是我們都對你一無所知。」

你有什麼意見就和上任的M說，Q想著，但他不會將這句話說出口。這依舊是個禁忌，而Q不希望因為這句話就破壞他跟Bond之間微妙的關係。

「我想知道更多，比方說一個技術宅的長官怎麼會精於套情報？以及這麼年輕的長官是怎麼被招募來MI6的？」Bond繼續說著，「如此戲劇化，如此像是從童話裡走出來的人——天啊，可是你的眼鏡不會爆炸。這可讓我失望了。」

「不是每個東西都要爆炸才會戲劇化。」Q戴回他的眼鏡，「我是你的軍需官，你知道這樣就足夠了。現在如果可以，我需要你滾開讓我完成眼前這堆報告，不然我得開始搬家裡所有東西，從此住在這間辦公室裡了。」

「你知道嗎？我很喜歡你說『軍需官』時的聲音，」Bond幸災樂禍地說著，「有人跟你說過嗎？那聽起來非常性感。」

「喔，省省這些話吧，007。」Q翻白眼，「去對你那些Bond girls說吧。」

「誰說只有girls呢？」

Bond離開前的發言讓Q被口中的紅茶嗆到。

 

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

 

_ 消失許久的Randall在週五的時候突然出現在BBC，他告訴我在前天晚上有一個用「Freddie Lyon」身份入境日本的人。 _

_ Freddie，是你嗎？真的是你嗎？我在聽到的當下著急著想要訂一張機票馬上趕過去，但Randall說你在隔天就離開了。 _

_ Freddie，為什麼你還不回來？ _

 


	5. Chapter 5

「Quinn。」

「Nope。」

「Robert？」

「Nope。」

「Thomas？」

「Umm…….」他發現在自己拉長音思索時Moneypenny—— **「真正的」** Moneypenny眼中閃著期待的光芒，有那麼瞬間，他對這位女性有那麼一點點，一點點的愧疚，「No。」

Moneypenny跟其他圍觀的MI6員工發出哀號，Q微笑著把一杯酒遞到她眼前，看著她哀怨地將它一次飲盡。

即使是在世界上胡作非為的恐怖份子也有休假的時候吧，MI6的工作量在這個月降到了最少——於是M准許撥出部分的錢讓MI6的員工舉辦一場年末的派對做為養力。

照理來說Q應該和他們的參謀長Tanner還有M一樣不出席這場派對，畢竟長官出現的話或多或少會造成員工的壓力，但Q Branch的手下每個都熱情的邀請Q，於是他決定出席這場派對。

「你真的沒有說謊？我是說，我們到現在已經猜了至少上百個名字了吧？」

「我沒有說謊，我可以保證。」Q微笑，「只能說是你們的猜運太差了。」

這個時候派對的前端傳來一陣驚呼聲——應該在地中海另一端的Bond瀟灑出現，他那身昂貴的黑西裝一點損痕也沒有。Q瞥了他一眼後就把視線收回，畢竟他可不想被Bond發現後被對方藉此調笑，儘管所有的人都把視線停在Bond身上很久很久是一件非常正常的事情。

Bond用一種讓Q覺得無恥卻又完全合宜的方式婉拒了一個個靠向他進行邀約的女性，他筆直的走向Q這群技術宅跟Moneypenny面前，Moneypenny在對方站到眼前時轉了轉眼珠。

「M如果知道你又偷跑回來、」

「他一定覺得我既有效率又懂得替MI6省錢。」

Bond微笑地接下Moneypenny的話，他接著看向Q，不知道為什麼那個視線讓Q覺得緊張。

「我只是來施行一下我身為MI6資深員工享有的權利，來享受一下聖誕派對。」

狗屎——Q聽見Moneypenny罵髒話，她挪了挪位子給Bond，而對方豪不客氣地坐下。

「我想你是來交回裝備的？希望你順利的把東西都還回來了，畢竟這可是聖誕節。」

「還裝備是禮拜一的事，」Bond懶洋洋地說著，「我說了，我來享受聖誕派對的。」

「Mr. Bond，」Q的一個手下插入他們的話題，他的臉因為酒醉像是紅透了的蘋果，「你要不要來參加我們的活動？我們正在猜Mr.Q的身份跟其他。」

Bond的眼睛明顯的閃出光芒，Q裝作困擾的嘆氣。

「先說好，輸的人需要喝下這個，」Q指向旁邊，還滿的或已空的酒瓶，「MI6長期滯銷的酒。在你來之前Miss Moneypenny已經解決了不少，雖然喝下的時候很難受，不過M會感謝你們的。」

「Deal。」Bond突然前傾，Q在一瞬間感覺到危機——但當他想後退時Bond握住他的手腕，他被迫維持在原本的姿勢，忍受Bond侵入他的私人領域，「所以，什麼都可以猜？」

「什麼都可以。」

「你去過牛津讀書，你可以跳級，可是你為了什麼所以沒有這麼做。」

沈默，接著，出乎所有人意外的，Q的手伸向了酒杯。

「你是個憤世忌俗的年輕人，我想這大概是M招募你的原因。」

M，Q在聽到這個名字的時候全身僵硬。他疑惑地看向那雙藍眼睛——但一如往常的，他讀不懂那雙眼睛裡藏的東西。

他以為那是禁忌，提到Bond的M。

「Q？」

Moneypenny的聲音把Q拉回神，當Q的手再次碰到玻璃杯時周圍的人開始小聲地歡呼。

「所以，憤世忌俗？」Bond的聲音聽起來非常愉悅。

「憤世嫉俗？是的，非常的。」Q乾澀地回答，「年少輕狂，我做了不少傻事——然後Mommy給了我第二次機會。」

「你現在仍然年輕。」Bond揶揄的說著，他的姆指輕輕地、不經意的滑過Q手腕的內側，「你知道，那不是你的錯。」

最後那句話非常輕，在派對的喧囂聲中幾乎聽不見——所有人都沒聽到，可是Q聽見了。他看著Bond的微笑，他輕聲的話語。

不知道為什麼Q心裡某部分的重量消失了。

「再一個問題，你沒有結過婚。」

這個問題讓全場的人都開始大笑，有些人則抱怨Bond問了一個沒意義的問題，因為他們都不認為他們這位年輕的長官曾經有段婚姻。

結果Q的臉上綻放出一個大大的笑容，那個笑容讓所有大笑的人都停下，讓Bond瞠大他的眼睛盯著他——這次他讀懂了那雙眼睛，躲藏著一個蠢蠢欲動的掠食者、驚訝，還有迷戀。

但這些很快都消失在一陣陰沈的黑暗裡，當Q將酒杯遞向Bond的時候，他甚至從Bond握住他的力道感覺他的生氣。

最後他笑嘻嘻的離開了派對會場。

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

 

_ Hector今天從日本回來，別擔心，不是為了追緝你的下落（雖然我很想很想很想這樣做），他因為一個新聞跑到那裡，結果他在轉機的時候碰到了一名，請容我引用他的話，比你更像007的人（希望你不要生氣）。 _

_ 他是一個非常紳士的迷人精，據Hector所說，在他們等待轉機的時候他們交換了許多訊息，在這當中更重要的是，他說那個人非常擅長找人。 _

_ 聽到這裡我想你一定打了冷顫吧，Freddie，但我希望你不要害怕。我只希望再見到你一面，讓我知道你沒事，讓我知道你一切安好，一切快樂。 _

_ 這一切大概都成為你的惡夢，日日夜夜的折磨你身心，包含懦弱的我也是幫兇。我想我大概沒有資格再見你，沒有資格再走進你的人生。 _

_ 但我還是希望能找到你，所以我拜託Hector，向上帝祈禱，希望有機會再碰見那名男人，然後找到你。再看見你一次。 _

_ 一次就好。 _

 


	6. Chapter 6

回到家裡，Q把他的鑰匙跟剛買的中國菜扔在餐桌上，走進書房拿出他其中一台私人筆電，放在餐桌上後將它打開。

螢幕亮起來，上頭出現了一個金髮女人，她聰明又強勢，曾經讓每個男人都對她敬畏三分。現在她只是手裡懷抱著第三個孩子，溫柔地對嬰兒還有靠在她左右的兒女唱著搖籃曲。

**這就像是跟蹤狂才會做的事情。** Q心裡責備自己，可是他沒辦法不去關心Bel。他可以放棄他的身份、不去關心BBC的任何一個人——甚至是他曾經的妻子，但他放不下Bel。他還做不到。

他盯著螢幕直到Bel唱完搖籃曲才把電腦關起來，而當螢幕闔上時他發現對面站了一個人。

「F—— **Bond** ，」Q忍不住爆粗口，「你搞什麼鬼？這是我家，而你，你應該在墨西哥。就算回來了你也該先跟M報到，你失蹤了兩週。」

「我本來是想先回我的公寓休息，接著再去MI6報到——可是你看，我的公寓又被賣掉了。而我需要一點治療。」

Q這才發現對方的肩上有個傷口。

「那你該去醫療室。」

「我想有你幫忙就夠了。」

早就知道鬥不過Bond，Q嘆口氣，他從櫃子裡拿出急救箱，Bond已經開始把這裡當作自己家一樣，當Q開始清理他的傷口時Bond打開他的筆電，螢幕再次亮起，Bel的身影再次出現在螢幕上。

「所以是她嗎？你的妻子，」Bond指指他的筆電，「你一直在關注她。」

「我沒有。」

「你有。你關心她的職業、她的生活——你甚至在我們見面的第一天都訂在她會出現在美術館的時候。」

「我沒有。」

「還有M那時候，你除了警告M，你也警告了她。」Bond繼續說著，「她是你的妻子，或者不是，但無論如何，她在你心裡有非常重的地位。你關心她。」

「嫉妒了嗎？007。」Q聲音帶著嘲諷的說。

Bond沈默，但從Bond表情，Q找到了答案。

**真奇怪。** 是什麼時候開始，他學會讀懂Bond的一個眼神、一個表情？

「她是我唯一的朋友。」Q小聲說著，他的手小心將繃帶纏上Bond的傷口，「我說過了，那時候年少輕狂。M救了我，給我一個重新的機會。她還保證了她的安全。」

「你不相信她？」

「她保證了她的安全，可是不能保證她快樂。」Q嘟噥，「我希望她快樂，就算這份快樂裡沒有我。」

「滿身是傷。」Bond輕聲說，「看來我們兩個終於有個共通點。」

Q的手停頓。

Vesper、M，Bond這一生為二愛的女人，一名消失在威尼斯的水中，另一名則葬身於Bond的莊園。

他們兩個相同？要Q說的話Bond可比自己慘多了。

「這種共通點一點都不好。」Q本來想說些什麼安慰他，但最後卻只說出這樣的話，「瘋子、情人、詩人都是想象的產兒。（The lunatic, the lover and the poet are of imagination all compact.）」

接著一切就像是電影情節一樣，他跟Bond無聲對看，他們的沈默充滿引力跟千言萬語，Q的神情變得恍惚，眼前的Bond的臉突然間被放大，他攢著Bond的襯衫把它弄的皺巴巴，Bond的手也攀附上Q的腰。

在Q以為他們就要接吻的時候，Bond的停下。他停下這些曖昧的動作，最後只在Q臉頰留下一個吻。

「我不想趁機佔便宜。」Bond在他耳邊輕聲說，「我想要你，但我不想讓你有所顧忌。我想等到你真正想要我的時候。」

「講得好像你多正直。」

Q笑了出來，Bond也是。

他讓Bond留下來，陪在他身邊，他們沒有共享一張床，Bond去睡他的客房，Q則躺在他的床上。

大概是因為他的客房裡躺著一個麻煩特工吧，Q在這個晚上睡得特別安穩，不再因為想到Bel而心痛。

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

_ 今天我搞砸了一切。 _

_ 那份怒火——我不知道該怎麼說——但當我聽到那個新實習生說的話時我沒辦法控制我自己。你能想像嗎？他居然說The Hour是我、Hector、Randall跟Lix等人一起製作的，沒有Freddie Lyon，Freddie Lyon根本不存在。 _

_ Lix去調閱了以前的資料，但裏頭就像實習生說的，沒有任何你的資料。沒有你的照片、文字稿，甚至是你的名字在上頭。 _

 

_ 這一定是個失誤，Lix這樣說，她正在想辦法去處理這件事情，事實上，我們每個人都在這樣做。 _

_ 沒有人能把你的名字從這裡抹去，Freddie，沒有人可以。就算每個紀錄、每個人都說著一樣的話，謊言也不會變成真實，也不會變成真相。 _

_ 我知道你，Freddie Lyon，我知道你，然後我愛你。 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.瘋子、情人、詩人都是想象的產兒。  
> The lunatic, the lover and the poet are of imagination all compact.
> 
> \- 莎士比亞的仲夏夜之夢
> 
> 2\. Bel的信改寫自喬治 歐威爾1984的一段話，「如果每個紀錄都說著同樣的話，如果每個人都接受這個說法，那麼謊言就會變成真實，變成真相。」


	7. Chapter 7

當Tanner走進Q Branch的時候，Q腦中想了數十個參謀長來訪的理由——他們的系統再次被駭、008或006在中東的任務出現問題需要他支援，或者是嚴重性小一點的，Tanner的電腦 **又** 壞了（他總是很容易搞壞自己的電腦，天知道Tanner怎麼做到的）。

結果以上皆非，Tanner用著某種愧疚的表情看著Q，說他可以提早下班，前提時他得先去接剛從上個任務回來的007。

附帶一提，這個「優惠」是某個在上飛機前瘋狂騷擾M的特工幫他爭取的。

Q不知道他到底該接過Tanner手上那車鑰匙（某人的阿斯頓馬丁），還是只抄起自己桌上的一把PPK，然後到機場朝那個自大狂開槍。

最後他接過了鑰匙，在自己屬下各種含義的注視下離開，在離開前他嚴重的警告每個手下不准偷懶，不准濫用資源偷窺他接下來的行程。

他來到機場，來到人來人往的出口，他手裡拿著一杯溫熱的咖啡——他不知道為什麼要這麼做，但他就是這樣做了。覺得Bond在經歷那些後值得給予一杯咖啡獎勵他。

「Holy——」

正當他從茫茫人海中看見那頭熟悉的金髮，Q同時看見了一張熟悉的臉，他急忙躲到角落，某個他仍然能看見Bond跟那個男人的角落。

Hector。

Hector Madden。

他的競爭對手兼朋友，那個長相佼好的混帳，更重要的是，在他們越靠近Q的時候，一個女人走向他們。

那個女性——Bel，他的Moneypenny，Q怎麼樣都不會忘記。

正當Q想搞清楚他們在搞什麼鬼時，Bel將某樣東西交給了Bond，Hector、Bel跟Bond低聲交談幾句，最後他們兩個離開，只有Bond筆直的走向Q躲著的角落。

「我要殺了你。」

「你不會的。」Bond微笑，他將方才Bel交付的東西給他，一個精緻的小盒子，「所以，Freddie Lyon？」

「給我。」Q搶過那個盒子，「為什麼你認識Hector？」

「一次轉機時認識的，我告訴他我的工作是找人。所以他拜託我去尋找Freddie Lyon。」Bond聳聳肩，「我沒有說謊，而且我找到了Freddie Lyon，原來就在我身邊。」

「我沒辦法去見她，」Q——Freddie打開盒子，裏頭是無數的信，Bel從未寄出的信，「你知道我不能，這是我跟M的約定。」

「但你可以給她一個答案。」Bond說著，他的手輕輕牽住他，緩和他的僵硬，「你知道她值得給一個答案。」

放手，將Bel從永無止盡地尋找跟思念中放開，讓她向前（Move on）。

Q翻了翻手中的信件，他們就這樣呆站在人來人往的出閘口，直到Q將最後的那封信看完後他輕輕靠向Bond，將他的捲髮縮在Bond的肩窩，他們維持這樣的姿勢許久，Q最後在他的耳邊留下隻言片語。

一個半真半假的答案，但絕對能讓Bel相信。

 

 

  
_親愛的Freddie，_

_ Hector再次見到他了，在巴西。這一次他將我們的希望告訴他了——對方同意幫助我們，Hector告訴我在他回來時將那些跟你有關的東西給他。 _

_ 我想這會是最後一封信了，Freddie，至少是交付給那位男士的盒子中的最後一封。你絕對想不到在這些日子以來我寫了多少信給你。 _

_ 我愛你，Freddie，希望能早點再見到你。 _


	8. Chapter 8

Bond過了很久以後「正式」搬進Q的房子，他不再睡客房，他跟Q共享他那張大床。他們沒有發生除了親吻以外多餘的關係，他們躺在床上，Bond會在Q的打字聲下睡著或者是Q在Bond吟誦十四行詩時合上眼，他們的關係介於朋友跟戀人，Bond不急於發生更進一步的關係，他極有耐心地等著——Q曾經想過Bond的耐心是否全都用在這裡了。不過這讓Q很感謝Bond，所有的這一切特別是他的等待。

幾年過去，Bel去世，疾病帶走她的生命。Bond跟Q來到她的葬禮，但Q站地遠遠的，不被人發現。Bond則相反，他靠近Hector，跟他交談，最後將Bel的最後一封信帶給Q。

Q什麼都沒說，沒有落下半滴眼淚，不論是在看完那封信的當下，在Bel的棺木被土壤覆蓋的時候。他堅強的站在那裡，這時他不是Q，不是MI6的軍需官，不是用一個字母代表身份的人。

此刻他是Freddie Lyon。

直到回到他們的家，Q才終於落下他的眼淚。

一個月後，Bond從義大利回來，Q不在家裡也不在Q Branch，當Bond找到Q時他正在火堆邊，手裡握著一封封來自Bel的信。

Q將盒子連同那些信一起放入火中，那時候Bond知道，Q終於放下一切。

他們終於進一步的發展關係，Q變得比以前更頻繁地稱呼他James，而Bond會再碰觸Q時則在Q耳邊輕聲唸著他的名字——那讓Q渾身顫抖，老天，他們的結合是如此美好。

Bond心裡的某處還是有Vesper，那段在威尼斯的背叛，就像Q心裡仍然有Bel，屬於他卻不曾擁有的Moneypenny。

他們都曾以為自己的故事結束，但他們沒有。M給他們第二個機會，她替他們翻開一個新的章節。

在這個章節當中他們有了彼此。

 

 

_ 親愛的Freddie， _

_ 那位好心的先生帶來了最後的答案——那個答案讓我們每個人都接受了。這樣說讓我非常的有罪惡感，但這真的讓我們長期懸掛著的心放下。 _

_ 你知道嗎，Freddie，這個消息對我來說比再見到你還要高興。我很開心你能過得很好，我很開心你找到一個會珍惜你的人。要知道，你真的是一個少有的混帳，不是每一個人都能忍受你。Hector可是非常認同這句話的。 _

_ 儘管這個答案如此合情又合理，不知道為什麼我心底還是有些懷疑這個答案的真實性，但無論如何這就是結局了吧。不管你是否還在何處，無論你現在身邊的是誰，這都是新的一個章節，充滿未知，充滿期待，你得小心照顧好你自己，Freddie——儘管我相信這個工作有人會幫你做。 _

 

_ 這就是最後了，Freddie，你的故事或許來到結局或新的開始，不過對我來說這已經是最後。如今對我來說寫一字一句都很困難，我的身體每一個部分都在痛苦的叫囂——我應該害怕的，對於接下來會發生在我身上的事情。但是一想到你，我的心就變得平靜，不知道為什麼「死」也變成輕鬆。我能做到的，Freddie，我能輕鬆接受這個結局。 _

_ 我想告訴你我依然擔心你，依然我愛你，Freddie。而我更希望的是在接下來你能過得更快樂，這是你應得的。 _

_ 晚安，還有，再見，Freddie Lyon。 _

__


End file.
